This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A vacuum pump having a drivable rotor, by means of which at least one vane in a housing can be made to rotate, is known from international publication WO 01/48381 A2. The rotor and/or the vane consist/s of aluminium or of an aluminium alloy. The rotor is produced by machining and by forming without machining, preferably by die casting or extrusion. At least part of the housing of the vacuum pump is likewise produced from aluminium or an aluminium alloy. The rotor and/or the vane is/are anodized. During the anodizing process, a protective oxide layer is formed on the aluminium or the aluminium alloy. The protective oxide layer serves to provide protection against abrasion.
The application of a coating, by anodizing for example, is relatively complex and expensive.
From DE102013105911 A1, it is known that the friction pair of two friction partners consisting of an uncoated aluminium material is particularly advantageous in a vacuum pump. On the one hand, unwanted wear during the operation of the vacuum pump can be kept low by the uncoated aluminium material. Moreover, relatively small gaps between the friction surfaces can be formed using the two friction partners consisting of the uncoated aluminium material. The disadvantage of the solution according to DE 102013105911 A1 is the extremely expensive material of one friction partner.